winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Probe
The Dream Probe (omni-detector in Season 4) is a Techno Magic device owned by Tecna. Overview The Dream Probe (omni-detector) is used to examine the remnants of one's dreams by scanning their cortex for residual memory waves pertaining to their dream. It then renders an image from one's dream as a projection using these memory waves. The stated factors of assessment are: *Plastic cognitive projection *Physiochemical resonance *Psychoplasmatic evanescence aberration In Season 4, its holographic projection function is not limited to the rendering of dreams, as it can project a hologram of anything after receiving a data transmission, including pre-recorded messages. It is also used as a transportation device, which Tecna refers to the teleportation function as "Teleportation Techno Magic." The inside of the device is directed toward its subject and, after scanning the subject, sends it directly to the chosen location. Appearance The Dream Probe (omni-detector) is a palm-sized circular housing of a Techno Magic ladybug nanobot, which releases itself from the housing to scan a subject for certain aspects. The main body has rings of red, orange, and gray, with red buttons with black dots along the gray ring. A section of the gray ring extends beyond the previous two rings. The circular lid is purple with orange trim. In Season 1, when the nanobot is docked after analysis, the lid gains red and white dashes along with a gray and red semi-circle on the lower portion of it. The inside housing consists of yellow circuit patterns. In Season 4, the inside emits a blue glow upon being opened, scanning a subject, or after a subject has been successfully scanned. It emits energy waves when projecting an image or scanning its subject. The nanobot is absent in Season 4. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Betrayed!," Tecna uses the device to scan the remnants of Bloom's dream. During the analysis, Tecna informs Bloom of the possibility that the woman in her dream was trying to communicate with her through a psychomagic message. The device then projects an image of the woman into the air, helping Bloom to recall the rest of her dream. DreamProbe3.jpg|Pre-analysis. Dream Probe 2.jpg|Nanobot releasing. BloomDream.jpg|The nanobot analyzing Bloom. DaphneDream.jpg|Rendering of Daphne. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters," Tecna uses the device to project the Specialists and Nabu into an Alfea hallway. Tecna then uses it to pick up Timmy's transmission of Sky's message for Bloom and projects it as well. Later, Tecna uses the device to scan the box placed in Alice's backpack, which her omni-detector led her to after scanning the fireball residue in the training arena. The box contained residue identical to the fireball used to sabotage the Winx's training session and inadvertently injure Flora. Tecna's analysis concludes that the fireballs are composed of 75% iridescent blasto-phsopherine (95% nova-sarin in the Nickelodeon version). In "A Virtual World," Tecna uses the device to transport the White Circle into her video game. Then, Timmy uses it to send the Winx and Roxy into the video game. IMG_2896.JPG|Tecna projecting the Specialists. IMG_2899.JPG|Projection of Timmy's transmission. Winx Club Ep 416 - teletransport techno magic - 1.png| Winx Club Ep 416 - teletransport techno magic - 2.png| IMG_2915.JPG|Tecna scanning the White Circle. IMG_2911.JPG|Tecna's projection of the video game. IMG_2913.JPG|Timmy using the device. IMG_3074.JPG|Tecna scanning the box. Specials |-|Revenge of the Trix= Tecna uses the device to scan the remnants of Bloom's dream. During the analysis, Tecna informs Bloom of the possibility that the woman in her dream was trying to communicate with her through a psychomagic message. The device then projects an image of the woman into the air, helping Bloom to recall the rest of her dream. IMG_2906.PNG|Pre-analysis. IMG_2907.PNG|Nanobot releasing. IMG_2908.PNG|The nanobot analyzing Bloom. IMG_2909.PNG|Rendering of Daphne. Trivia *It is called Psychic Beetle or PB Bug in the 4Kids version. *The rendered image the device displays is referred to as a "digisketch" in the 4Kids version. *Although Tecna used the term "psychoplasmatic" it is very likely that the correct term is "psychoplasmic". Whether this was a script error or a portmanteau is unknown. *The device has similarities with the Magic Watch. * The omni-detector derives its name from the root "omni-: a combining form meaning “all,” used in the formation of compound words. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4 Category:Items Category:Tecna Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Specials